


Right and Wrong

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [24]
Category: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Confusion, During Canon, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: It’s always confusing to fall in love with someone on another team.[Prompt 18: Right and Wrong]





	Right and Wrong

Sanders is very pretty. Kitty knew that the moment she saw her. She’s eighteen as well, and she’s a police cadet. So she’s tough and strong, but much less aggressive than her friend and teammate MacArthur, and she seems like a genuinely lovely person.

One day, after the Race ended in Iceland, the contestants are all spending the night in the same hotel. Kitty and Emma sit together in the dining hall, struggling to find something not disgusting on the menu. And Emma talks to her about keeping focused on the competition, whilst Jacques and Josee rant about the Winter Olympics and Chet and Lorenzo bicker and Owen drinks a huge glass of fizzy drink and then burps, grossing out Noah, and everyone else does their own thing. But Kitty isn’t really focused on anything,

Because she keeps looking at Sanders. She’s sat with MacArthur and they’re chatting about something, and her smile is so pretty.

“Kitty!” Emma says, shaking her shoulder.

Kitty jumps. “Sorry. What were you talking about again?”

Emma sighs. “Honestly. You need to focus.”

And Kitty tries to listen to Emma’s game plan, but she keeps glancing over at Sanders.

\---

In bed that night, Kitty can’t sleep. Across the room, Emma is snoring softly, and the clock ticks on the wall. She keeps thinking about Sanders. Why does she think she’s so pretty? She’s never been this… obsessed with another girl before. Why can’t she stop thinking about her?

And then she realises. She has a crush on Sanders!

And she can’t quite believe it. She’s never fancied another girl before in her life. Is she suddenly realising her own bisexuality?

But… she can’t fall in love. Emma said so before they set off on this Ridonculous Race around the world. This is about winning the money, not dating people. And Sanders is on another team. This might ruin their chances of winning the race.

She sighs. Why do feelings have to be so confusing?

\---

“Have you noticed that Kitty keeps staring at you?” MacArthur says as she gets into bed, pulling her hair out of her ponytail.

Sanders buttons up her pyjama top, looking over at her friend. “Has she?”

“Yeah, she was looking at you all through dinner. You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you’ve got an admirer.”

She stares at MacArthur. “What?”

MacArthur grins. “Yeah, I think she’s got a bit of a crush on you.”

She doesn’t know what to say. “Are you winding me up?”

MacArthur pulls a silly facial expression, as though offended by the suggestion she is mocking Sanders. “Nope, I’m serious.”

Sanders gets into bed, so confused. Has Kitty really got a crush on her? She’s never really paid her much attention, but Emma’s younger sister is pretty cute. She’s always laughing and taking selfies with everyone she meets, and her constant enthusiasm does for more for their team spirit than Emma’s constant nagging.

And… she might have a crush on her. She really doesn’t know what to think about this. But she knows she needs to ask Kitty about this.

\---

The next morning, everyone has to get up horribly early. In the hotel dining room, they sit and each toast and other boring breakfast foods, nearly falling asleep. Well, everyone but Sanders. Because, taking a deep breath, she wanders over to the Sisters’ table, and coughs slightly.

Emma and Kitty look up and her, and Kitty blushes.

“What do you want?” Emma says, yawning.

“Um… I just wanted to ask Kitty something,” she says.

“We don’t want an alliance,” Emma snaps.

Sanders groans. “No, I don’t want an alliance. I just want to ask you something. Do you—”

She is cut off by MacArthur, who grabs her arm and loudly says, “Nothing! She’s just talking crap.”

And she drags Sanders back to their table.

“What are you doing?” she hisses. “You can’t talk to her about her crush. She’s on another team!”

Sanders stares at her. “But… but you were the one who said she’s probably got a crush on me!”

MacArthur sighs. “I know. But you’d blow our chances of winning if you started… going out with someone on another team.”

Sanders sighs too. “Fine. Thanks for confusing the crap out of me.”

Why must this all be so complicated?

\---

After her attempt at talking to her this morning, Kitty is on high alert to see Sanders. She has to know what Sanders was going to say.

“What’s the matter with you, Kits?” Emma says when they’re on the airplane, flying to their next destination.

Kitty sighs. “Nothing, really. I’m just… thinking.”

And then she sees Sanders looking at her, and she blushes. She knows she’s not going to get a chance to talk to Sanders alone for the rest of the competition, at this rate. But she has to hope that, when this is all over, they might get to talk to each other.

Because Kitty knows she has something to tell her, and she hopes Sanders feels the same way.


End file.
